Password Protected
by ratgirl407
Summary: Kagome/ Sesshomaru. He knew he always loved her. After saying goodbye in the chat room and signing offline he knew she would call him. For some reason while talking with her, he couldn't get the ambulance siren out of his head while it drove past below.


Author Note:

Hey Everyone, still working on my stories but I thought I would let the creative juices flow and write a cheesy romance story.

I was reading some stories with an Instant Messenger conversation in them and I thought to myself "Hey I bet I could do that too, and make a really awesome one-shot!" So I wrote one.

This was in no way in character (I know I try to keep them usually in character but I knew this wouldn't work with the idea so OOCness!)

**For anyone who reads Vicariously Immortal!!!**- I know I got a lot of comments about how Sesshomaru wasn't in that story.... well this is kind of for you, here you go! A Sesshomaru centralized story! BTW almost done with the next chapter so look forward for an update within the month.

Thanks PiratekitAG for coming up with some ideas in this oneshot, you rule at helping me out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story...

* * *

**Password Protected**

The keycard swiped making the small light on the front beep then flash green allowing the hotel door to be swung open. The hotel room was dark and cold, probably the housekeeping turning on the air conditioning and switching off the lights.

Carefully he set his briefcase down by the wall and hit the light switch making the room light up. The bed neatly turned down probably because he asked for the turndown service. A neat mint chocolate sat upon the crisp white pillow.

How quaint

His tie was tight on his neck; slipping a finger under it he loosened his tie. Shrugging off his black wool jacket he went to open the closet door, seeing his reflection on the front of it. He studied himself holding the jacket, his gold eyes cold glairing back. He opened the door and grabbed the hanger and hung up the jacket, the rest of his nice clothes hanging as well.

He shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed. He kicked off his black shoes showing his dark socks. The remote to the flat screen sat on the side table. First he pulled off his black suit jacket not caring about it as he threw it onto the second bed.

Grabbing the remote he hit the power button, the screen automatically flipped to the main channel with pictures from the five star hotel he was staying at. Ignoring it he pushed the numbered buttons to a news station.

"met up with Mr. Nakamura and his lawyer Mr. Tashio" The anchorwoman replied on the local news "Tomorrow Mr. Nakamura will be faced with sentencing if he is charged with embezzlement. Mr. Tashio throughout the trial has appeared strong and indifferent while he has been trying to keep his client out of prison. He mentioned earlier when asked about his client; that Mr. Nakamura was innocent." The screen changed to the picketers that stood outside of the courthouse earlier that day. "Most are not as quick to think that Mr. Nakamura is as innocent as his lawyer says. Most still remember how last year files were found proving that- ".

The channel was changed before the woman could finish the sentence, now some music video was playing, a catchy upbeat song.

He unbuttoned his dark blue dress shirt and tossed it on top of his suit jacket. He was left shirtless as he got up and walked to his suitcase, looking through it he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a white undershirt. Slowly he changed into them, piling his trial clothes on the extra bed not caring anymore about them, the trial would be over tomorrow.

He grabbed a brush and ran it through his long white hair; quickly as he could he braided it for the night. It would be much easier to deal with in the morning, though he hated his long hair he kept it.

Quickly he checked the neon light clock on the night table, it read 10:34pm.

He was late

Mentally cursing his self he walked over to his briefcase and carried it back over to the bed. Throwing in on the pillow beside where his was. He slipped under the covers feeling the cold sheets hit his skin, almost a soothing feeling. He opened the case and pulled out his laptop.

Getting comfortable and sitting against the headboard of the bed he opened the computer and clicked on the instant messenger icon. He typed his screen name and password quickly then pressed enter.

Instantly a request for a chat room appeared on his computer, hitting accept he was directed to a chat room with several people he recognized.

InuRox: Freak, ur late…

Perverted_Freak: Thats an insult to my name inu

Pinkhunter: Miroku your name is an insult to any woman

InuRox: shut up you two!!!

STashio: Good you see you guys as well.

Pinkhunter: always with the perfect grammar huh?

InuRox: god why are you late? i got up for nothing here

He only rolled his eyes at his brother, though he was across the world Inuyasha could still be annoying.

STashio: It's only 10:38pm here; it's hardly early for you.

InuRox: Fuck u sess, u said u would be on 1 hour ago, i had to get up at like 11am, its almost 1 now! just because we do these weekly chat things doesnt mean u can be late

STashio: Speaking of late, where is Kagome? She is usually early.

Perverted_Freak: not sure… ill give her a call real quick, brb…

He looked at the conversation; it was odd that Kagome would be late she was the one who usually enforced these chats every week. She had been friends with Inuyasha in high school, soon he became good friends with her as well. The same group of friends for six years had these chat room conversations every week. It started when he left early for college.

Pinkhunter: btw heard you have that trial tomorrow sess, good luck

STashio: Thanks.

Perverted_Freak: she is getting on

InuRox: Finally!!!

**PixieKagome has entered the room**

PixieKagome: Hey! Sess how are you?

Pinkhunter: What no hello to us?

Perverted_Freak: so unloved :(

InuRox: suck it up….

PixieKagome: Sorry guys! How are you, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango? Better? Lol

Pinkhunter: MUCH!

STashio: Hey Kagome, are you still on vacation?

Sesshomaru let his fingers rest on the keyboard as Kagome responded. He missed her; though he never mentioned it he always had a special connection to the little brunette.

PixieKagome: Yeah a few more days, Mexico is amazing! Its warm and so many cute guys! How is New York?

InuRox: Just kill me now, this is soooo boring

Perverted_Freak: any hot girls in mexico?!

Pinkhunter: I wish i could have gone with u Kagome!

He tightened his fist at the thought of guys eyeing Kagome. He wouldn't by lying if he said he might have had a crush on her. Though he would never say anything to anyone.

PixieKagome: Shut up inu, btw yeah Miroku, I guess there were hot girls there… sango I so wish you could have come along! It would have been so much fun!!!

STashio: New York is fine. The trial ends tomorrow, but I'll probably stay in here for a few weeks. I will need to finish a few other things while I am here.

Perverted_Freak: sorry guys, I have class in a bit, cant put off getting ready for it, good luck sess. cya.

**Perverted_Freak has signed off**

PixieKagome: Aww, didn't get a chance to say bye…

Pinkhunter: Good riddens

InuRox: sango dont miroku live with u?

Pinkhunter: lol yeah.

PixieKagome: lol!!!

Sesshomaru stared at the conversation; this was how they usually went, quick hellos or stories then one by one they would sign off. When they were younger sometimes hours were spent online. Now an hour tops would be used to talk.

Though it stayed a tradition for them.

STashio: Sorry guys, as much as I would love to stay I need to get up tomorrow. I will make up for the lost time somehow.

InuRox: you just got on! Thanks for nothin sess!

With that Sesshomaru logged off and closed his computer. He slipped it into his briefcase and pulled out his cell phone instead. This was common, he would usually leave second in the chat, to make it seem as though he cared enough not to leave first. As soon as he would sign off Kagome would as well.

His golden eyes jumped to his cell phone making a quiet ring sound that contrasted against the sirens outside the window though he was high above the street.

"Hello?" he answered his phone.

"Hey" her breathless voice answered him "It's me" she spoke. He could hear the sound of waves where she was.

It was like clockwork, she would always call him regardless. "Late?" he asked her, he turned down the television to a low hum as another music video came on.

"Not really" Kagome replied "Just an hour behind you. I'm just on the balcony watching the waves"

"Sounds nice," he said to her "So what did Inuyasha say after I left?" he asked, trusting that she would tell him what his brother said.

Her laugh sounded nice over the phone "The usual", for a second she paused almost thinking of what she was going to say "Just that you're an ass, and prick."

This comment did make him laugh, a loud deep laugh escaped so Kagome heard it loud and clear.

"Don't hurt yourself," she joked with him.

He smiled though she couldn't see it "He is just a child. Anyway…" he trailed off. It was so hard to talk with her sometimes; he could stand in front of judges and CEO's and have no trouble forming sentences. She was different; sometimes she was the only one to get him tongue-tied.

"I miss you," she whispered into her phone.

Both of them were silent for a long moment he took this time to turn down most of the lights in the room. Instead of lying back down in his bed he walked over to his window. Though he didn't have a balcony like she did, but he could look out his window. "I miss you too" he replied watching the headlights of cars stories below him.

It was times like this when he would start to get the courage to tell Kagome how he truly felt. It's been years that he felt this way, pathetic was the word he thought of.

"I hope you do well tomorrow" she replied, "I got online earlier, I saw some of the awful things people have been saying about you".

"They are inconsiderate people, you shouldn't care what they say about me," he lectured her. "Enjoy your time in Mexico and have fun," he told her. It was hard to picture her, though he was trying to. The last time he remembered seeing her was at least a year before. Both worked hard, she was a marine biologist; warm weather and ocean was where she belonged. He dealt with high paid officials in the cities. Both Kagome and his self were the only ones out of their group that moved to America, though it was odd he never saw her much.

"I know" she said quietly "It isn't as much fun as it could have been if you were here" she replied and he broke into a smirk.

"We'll plan a trip together sometime, you, me, or whichever annoying friends you wish to bring along" he chuckled looking below; an ambulance was speeding along the street the flashing lights blending in with the rest of the vehicles. For some odd reason he watched it until it drove out of site.

"Just us" she told him, "I want to go to Hawaii. I also want to see you in a hula skirt and dancing" at that comment she giggled.

Though he knew he would never dance he gave a smile at the thought of them in Hawaii. "Sounds like fun" he answered casually leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

There was a long hushed pause, both not knowing what to say. "I guess I'll let you get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow" she spoke interrupting the awkward silence "Wouldn't want you to fall asleep in the courtroom tomorrow" she said.

"Of course" he agreed with her "I'll call you tomorrow to let you know the outcome" he promised her knowing she would want to congratulate him first.

He knew he would win tomorrow.

He was just that good.

"Thanks Sess" she replied, quietly he could hear the sliding glass door shut over the phone and it seemed a lot quieter on her end of the phone "Good luck".

He took his forehead off the glass and pulled the see through curtains closed just enough to block out some of the light from the city "Thank you Kagome" he replied, "goodnight" he replied.

"Sweet dreams" she mentioned happily and he could hear as she ended the phone call with a 'click' as her cell phone closed.

He slowly closed his own phone; he tossed it onto the other bed and walked back over to where he was settled earlier in the other bed. Again he slipped into the cool sheets. As he did this though he grabbed the remote and shut the television off.

This caused the room to grow darker; the only light left on was the reading light next to his head. He turned off the switch, instantly the room was much darker than it was before. The only light was shining from the outside through the thin curtains.

All that was left was to lie down on the pillow and head to sleep, but as he lay there listening to the horns of taxicabs and sirens of the police he thought about Kagome.

Letting a smirk grace his face in the dark he almost laughed while reflecting on the conversation between them. He knew he would start planning a Hawaii trip tomorrow.

God was he pathetic.

* * *

"Mr. Tashio!" A man yelled. Though he couldn't see anything he could hear a bunch of things happening at once. People yelling, a loud siren was blaring in his ears, every once in a while there would be a bump making his body shift.

"Stop that blood!" he heard someone yell.

There was a loud humming deep in his head, his ears were pounding with his heartbeat and things were starting to get muffled.

"Ka…" he tried to speak to anyone who would hear him, the pounding was getting worse but he tried to put it aside "Kagome…" he said again, this time he opened his eyes. The colors above him were swirling and mixing together, thus making it hard to tell what anything was.

Red

He saw a lot of red. Closing his eyes he could feel the effects of dizziness sweep through him. When there was a large bump his body shifted making a massive agonizing pain sweep up through his right leg. "Fuck!" he yelled instantly, he felt physically sick from the pain that was rolling through him.

"Grab the gurney!" someone yelled, roughly his body was shifted. Then there were blinding flashing lights.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" someone asked more than said, though his eyes were closed he could hear the soft voice speak his name.

A long moment went without the voice speaking again, the gentle hum of something distracted him. Machines weren't they?

"Sess" the voice addressed him "take your time".

This time he tried to open his eyes to see who spoke his name so softly, after several attempts he finally opened his eyes. Wherever he was it was dark, he studied the ceiling above him, though it was dark he saw it was painted white.

A smooth hand glided to his cheek, the skin smooth against his face. The thumb of whoever stroked his cheek softly. Gently as he could he tilted his head in the direction that the hand came from. His eyes adjusted to the figure that was sitting next to him. Long black hair and gorgeous blue eyes stared at him.

"How are you feeling?" her perfect pink lips asked him. Realizing that her hand was still on his cheek she went to slowly remove it.

He went to open his mouth to say something. Instead he closed his mouth and opted to reach up with his arm and hold her hand in place on his cheek. "Not good" he finally said when he knew her hand would stay there "Not good Kagome" softly he mentioned closing his eyes.

"Rest Sess" she said, her soft voice carrying across the room "I'll be here when you wake again".

* * *

This time when he woke up he didn't seem as out of it as his previous awakening. It felt like he was waking up in the morning, but he felt a lot more sore than he would usually. Opening his eyes he once again met the ceiling, but it seemed brighter than before.

"It's about two in the afternoon" he heard her say. Using his arms he gently sifted the best he could to look at her.

This time he really took the time to study Kagome. Her hair was ruffled and her bloodshot eyes looked back at him. The darkness under her eyes were noticeable just like her overall exhausted look.

"What happened?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Her eyes instantly grew dark and her hand went up to cover her eyes. As she did this her head tilted down her hair falling over her shoulders as her body hunched. For a long moment he saw her dark hair and her back as she leaned down hiding her face. Just before he was going to ask what was wrong he saw her shoulders start to shake he could tell she was crying the way her body moved , though he didn't was to see her cry he knew she needed this.

"You were leaving the courthouse with Mr. Nakamura" her voice sounded hollow as she spoke. "He was found not guilty," she added onto the previous comment.

"While you two were leaving there was a group of picketers protesting. One man had a gun with him and…" her voice trailed off as she heaved a sob. "God" she gasped out loud as though she still couldn't believe what had happened.

He just reached out to her and rested his hand against her back, her head still buried in her lap.

"One officer, thank god, saw him and tackled him to the ground… The gun went off though" Kagome said she wiped her eyes the best she could before looking up at him through her misty eyes. "You were shot in your femoral artery it was a miracle that you even made it to the hospital. God if the officer didn't tackle him you could have… it would have been a clear shot...." she trailed off.

He just stared at her for a long moment processing what she had said. From schooling he knew it was serious if he was shot there, it was truly a miracle he lived. "How long ago was this?" he asked her, his voice rough from not using it.

Kagome reached with her hand to brush his hair out of his eyes "about a week and a half ago" she answered him.

"How did you get here?" was his next question.

She took a deep breath calming herself, though her voice was shaky before it sounded almost worse after she took the breath. "The hospital called your father. Since he was so far away he thought he would call me since I was closer" she replied "I jumped on a plan and got here as soon as I could".

"I'm sorry" slowly he reached up to stroke her face tilting her head so he could see her eyes better.

"Whatever for?" she asked him.

He let his inner self show slightly, she usually was the only one who had the privilege to see "I'm sorry for all those spring breakers who are jealous of me since I get your attention" he smirked lightening the mood considerably.

With that Kagome laughed, then he knew everything was good between them.

* * *

"What are you doing?" he asked as she grasped his laptop, she tilted back in her chair resting her feet on his hospital bed.

"I'll do it for you" she said typing in his e-mail address and waiting for him to tell her his password.

All that he did was reach a hand out basically asking her to give his laptop back. Any other time he would have reached out and taken it from her but his leg was still no use to him making it hard to move. Though it was two weeks since he was shot he could barely feel his right leg. It was usually swelled to almost double its normal size and it was numb though he never used it.

"Kagome just give me the damn computer" this time he grew serious.

Tell me your password and I'll check your mail for you" she argued back "you don't have to be such a jerk about it".

Suddenly he stopped and became quiet. All he did was stare at her; she looked amazing to say the least. Her hair was brushed down and it shined still in the artificial lighting. She wore a pair of dark jeans that flared slightly at the bottom. The dark burgundy sweater looked exquisite on her and to top off her look she had a long scarf wrapped around her graceful neck.

He knew what he needed to do. "Kagome" he casually spoke, he brought up his arms and moved them behind his head in a laid-back position.

"What?" she sounded annoyed.

He almost had to laugh at the situation if it wasn't for the seriousness of the subject matter. "It's Kagome"

This time instead of sounding annoyed she looked up from his laptop and gave him a look of confusion "Huh?" she asked tilting her head and narrowing her eyes in thought.

"My password" he spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "is Kagome" he said emphasizing her name. "Type it in exactly how you write it" he explained to her watching as she took her eyes off him to type in her name.

He watched her eyes widen, and then he knew that his password allowed her access to his mail.

"Two messages," she said looking at how many were unread "one from your father and the other from Inuyasha" she listed. She knew him too well when she never read the e-mails but just opted to close the computer and let it rest in her lap. "Why is that your password?" she asked him "why for your private e-mail account?"

Here was his moment.

"I knew if I used your name for a password I could be sure that I thought about you at least once everyday. I never wanted to go a day without thinking about the most gorgeous, elegant, and marvelous woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting" he said watching her reaction to what he was telling her.

"So what does this all mean?" she asked him. As she waited for him to speech she moved his laptop off of her lap and set it on the bed.

"Come here" he said grasping her hand and pulling her closer to him "This means" he started to say "that I love you and just now getting the courage to tell you" his eyes met hers.

He had no idea why he was confessing this all to her, maybe it was the drugs still in his system or the whole idea about how close he was to dying, this was his second chance.

Kagome just watched him, carefully as to not hit his leg she sat on the side of his bed. "Never get shot again" she paused stressing the next part "Ever again," she said leaning into him and giving him a sensual kiss upon his lips.

He pulled his hand up to cup the side of her jaw making the kiss more passionate. Too soon the kiss ended and he brushed her hair back behind her shoulder.

"I promise," he told her sincerely. "You know," he said gaining her attention "We might have to wait a while before we go to Hawaii".

"We can always give you a wheelchair" she joked with him.

He just smiled at her "That's not it, I want my leg to be in perfect condition when I do the hula" he told her, earning a loud giggle from her before she leaned back over to him and gave him a deep kiss.

Life was good, and it was all because of a password.


End file.
